Last Ray Of Hope
by Jack's Frostbite
Summary: Pitch is back, and the guardians are stressed out of their minds! And to make the situation worse MIM has turned them human to search for a boy named Jackson Overland. Their last Ray of Hope. Rated T to be safe.
1. The message

**Alright I'm so sorry! What I had wrote was so random it was unbelieveable I'm really new to this and I wont get used to it anytime soon ㈳3 so just give me some time ㈴3. **

**I don't own rise of the guardians **

* * *

><p>"what's going on North?! You know easter right around the corner!" Bunnymund yelled while the other guardians arrived still shivering from the weather outside.<p>

"I know, I know but Pitch is back and he has an amry." all the guardians stopped. Everything was silent. Tooth was the first to speak.

"Pitch is back? And with an army how are we going to defeat him?!"

"I do not know toothy" The guardians looked at each other in concern. Little did the guardians know a moon was rising above them.

"Guardians, pitch and his army are rising. You need to find a boy, his name is Jackson, Jackson Overland. He lives in burgess, Find him and he will help you win. But you'll need a disguise" Before the guardians could protest large rays of light surrounded them. The light blinding them.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? This chapter was really really short but the next one will be longer promise. The only reason this was so short was because it was just to get you introduced. ㈴1<strong>


	2. An odd group

**I'm** **sorry I haven't updated In like forever. It's just because of school and stuff so without further a do I give you chapter 2. I do not own rise of the guardians! **

_Run, run, run! Jackson kept chanting to himself. A black shadow on his heels. He keep running, stumbling over large rocks and stumps in his way. His chocolate brown hair stuck on his face due to sweat. His brown eyes wide with fear. He suddenly stopped a cliff right in front of him. The dark figure approached him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. _

_" Jackson. Jackson. Jackson!"_

Jackson woke with a jolt his boss yelling in his face. "Jackson get to work!" Jack got up and started to serve the people in the restaurant. "Haha, nice work Jackson sleeping on the job!" His co workers teased. But Jack just rolled his eyes and kept working.

After hours, that seemed like hell to Jack his shift was almost over. _One more group of people, _he thought _then I can finally go home and get some proper rest! _And then the doors to the restaurant blew open and an odd group of people walked in. An older man with black hair and who needed to lay of the cookies. If you know what I mean. A young lady who had brown hair with green,yellow and pink and highlights with what seemed like lavender eyes and she wore a bright yellow tanktop with white shorts. The next one was short, he had blonde hair and ember eyes. He wore a yellow shirt and pants. And last one, was tall and had short gray hair, he was all muscles. He really weird tattoos on his arms and emerald eyes that glowed. Jack walked towards the group, hearing mummers from behind the counter followed by some giggles and loud laughs.

" Hi my name is Jack and I'll be your waiter for today." Jack said tiredly. He really didn't care how odd they looked he just wanted to get home! "Hi! My name is toothina! This is sandy,North and Aster." She said pointing to the others. "Ello Mate."

"um Hi. So here are your menus and I'll be back later." Jack walked away but still keeping an eye on the group of people he had met. They fooled around with the menus so much, Jack started to wonder if they even knew what a menu was. "Tired Jack?" Frank asked. Frank had red hair and bark brown eyes, he was one of Jacks bestest friends.

" Oh yea. I can't wait to get home after these fools leave I leave." Frank just nodded. He wasn't one for talking but then again neither was Jack.

10 minutes passed and toothina, North, sandy and aster were still trying to figure out a menu. _At this point I'll never be able to leave. _Jack gathered up the guts to go talk to them again. "Um guys, do you need help?"

"No, I think we're ready to order though." Aster said confident. _What is he confident about?_

"Okay good, then what would it be."

"Two waters an ice tea and a hot chocolate. Please." Jack wrote down what was ordered. "Anything else?"

"Nope that's good mate!" Jack looked confused but he got them their order and then he was home free. But before he could reach the door he heard something _"It's him." _Jack looked around and then walked out the door and ran home. Not even thinking about looking behind him.


	3. Looking for trouble

**i'm obsessed with the song Five Nights At Freddy's :D! Sorry for not updating ;-; but i'm so caught up in school and stuff (-.-) + thxx for the reviews guys :) Mind my last update for being terrible I did it on my IPad at like 3:00 am. I was really bored and i didn't know what to do so i said "heyy, i'm gonna write another chapter for my fanfiction ;D" and yes i talk to myself. Don't judge me! -o- I see judging me *pouts* So I think i with held you guys long enough so with out farther ado i give you chapter 3: Looking For Trouble. ( I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THIS ; P.s it's pointing down… )**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's him." The words rang through the halls of a dark underground lair. It's him. Out of the darkness Black stallions came trotting out. "We found him." Pitch looked at them. "You found him… Jackson. In that small period of time? Has the guardians found him yet?" Pitch looked tried and still weak from when the guardians last winning. "Yes, master. We found him. And as for the guardians their still confused but their looking for him. I can tell you that." Pitch chuckled "Of course. From what i understand this boy is strong right? Well we always need a new member on our team" And with that he sent the stallions off. And sat on the dark throne overlooking the globe. Pitch chuckles darkly to himself "Ha your mine Jackson…Mine!"<br>_

* * *

><p>The guardians sat at the table quietly.<p>

"We've been looking for him everywhere mates. We've checked everywhere, and there is no Jackson!" Aster Growled. He was sure. Positive. That the boy Jackson would of been at the restaurant.

"Calm down bunny, maybe we missed him. Lets see who was the closest person's name to Jackson" Tooth whispered trying to keep calm.

"Humm let's see, there's Jonna, Jason, J.J, Jake and last but not least Jack." Everyone at the table looked at each other in utter defeat.

"What about Jack? Maybe it a nickname?" North said taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate. Aster smiled

" Well then let's find the ankle biter." And with that the guardians all smirked and went after the boy named Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack smiled when he finally got to his 'home'. Well if you considered an orphanage a home. <em>Knock Knock.<em> It wasn't a long time 'till a women answered.

"Hello, what would you like?" Jack just sighed. When would she stop forgetting that he lived here?

"It's Jackson…I live here! Remember?" The women's eyes widened

"Oops sorry Jackson, come on in." She blushed a bright pink. Jack (or Jackson) just laughed yes she was forgetful but her reactions were always priceless. As he walked in the children yelled and jumped in excitement. Sometimes he thought that it was his real home but in only two weeks he'd be kicked out and he'd have to make a living and get an apartment. He was turning 17, and when you turned 17 you had to pack up and leave. Thank God he had been working at the restaurant and as a babysitter to earn some real money before he left. He had 5,600$ saved up. He sat down on the couch and was sucked into his thoughts.

"Jackie! Your home, I have something for you!" His little sister Emma called. Man how he loved her and it broke his heart having to leave her here.  
>"Really Em? Cool, show me." She passed him a picture of them and their family. Jack was shorter but his hair was just as long and Emma's long brown hair was let down out of her usual ponytail and her brown eyes just as bright, their dad held Jack in his arms his hair spiked up every which way his brown eyes seem to light up and his mother had her brown hair in a bun and her green eyes sparkled in the sunshine. Jack smiled as he remembered his family, tears threatened to fall as he continued to stare at the photo. But as soon pulled out of his thoughts when the manager of the orphanage called his name.<p>

"Y-yes sir?" His eyes bloodshot.

"A group of people would love to talk to you." The manager smiled. Probably because he might just be able to get rid of Jack early than he had thought.

"Okay, i'll be there in a moment." Jack put the photo down and ruffled his sister's hair. "I'll be back in a moment okay Em?" Jack's heart was pounding he hoped no one adopted him. He didn't want to be held back again, in hell. But as soon as Jack turned around the corner he was surprised of what he saw.


End file.
